Pulled Tight
by SigSig
Summary: Erwin/Levi - Moving made him hurt, but hurting made him feel good and now Levi wasn't afraid to show it.


"This looks worse than usual. What the heck did you do?"

Levi looked down in that way he tended to when he didn't feel like committing to an answer. He silently lifted one of his elbows to rest his chin in his palm, but hissed when the effort put further strain on his aching muscles. He let his arm flop limply back down to the bed and buried his face in the pillow under him. Erwin then waited for a few seconds, wondering what he planned to do when he realized that he couldn't breathe with his face down like that.

As he thought, he shot back up to seek oxygen and his gasp for air turned into another suffering groan when the sudden movement brought the pain from his welts back to life. "I don't know," he bit out, his upper lip curling over his teeth. "_I don't know._" He repeated himself, frustrated, unable to find a satisfying answer for how he'd given himself pain worse than any titan had ever inflicted upon him.

There was probably a logical explanation for how the common dermal indentations from his gear had turned into angry, irritated marks on his skin, but Levi wasn't in a state where he could think calmly about it. Whatever he did, he did to himself. No one else could be held responsible if he accidentally put on his belts one notch too tight that morning when he was suiting up. Knowing him, even if he had noticed their uncomfortable tightness earlier in the day, his pride wouldn't have let him stop to loosen them.

His pain was entirely self-inflicted, though it looked to Erwin as though he were suffering more from humiliation rather than anything physical. After all, he knew he was more than strong enough to bear with a few nasty welts.

"At least you can be assured that they won't last for very long," Erwin said, trying to sound reassuring as he settled himself next to his partner on the bed. "This isn't what I would call serious damage. Although, if you feel like it would affect your performance..."

"They wouldn't," he said. Then he added, more confidently, "They _won't._"

He believed him, but the sudden breath that Levi drew as he touched his fingers against one of the marks on his shoulders made him raise his eyebrows. "Does it hurt that badly?" he asked, curiously brushing his fingers over one of the marks along the side of his ribs to see if it would elicit a similar response.

Levi's face went right back into the pillow but, though muffled, Erwin still caught the strained noise that his touch drew from him. Ever so gently, he ran his fingers back over the ones between his shoulders and smirked with satisfaction as he watched Levi wiggle around. He wasn't doing a good job of getting away, so did that mean he... liked what he was doing? He was willfully denying himself of the basic human need for oxygen, so if that was any indication, he wasn't going to directly tell him whether he liked it or not.

It was a good thing he was so easy to read.

In the first place, he realized the discomfort that Levi felt as soon as they'd returned. It wasn't until he helped him out of his 3D maneuver gear and they removed his clothes that they discovered the raised marks underneath. Now that he thought about it, Levi didn't seem that surprised when he saw them, which meant that he must have realized that his gear was on too tightly. However, the sounds he made when blood was able to flow to the constricted areas sounded genuine. Erwin tried to turn off the analytical part of his brain when things didn't involve titans, but he couldn't help but wonder...

"Levi, by any chance, did you do this to yourself intentionally?"

It was quick – lasting barely a fraction of a second – but Erwin saw the way his shoulders jumped when he asked him his question. Levi must have known that he wasn't going to do anything else until he answered because he turned around very slowly. He looked here and there, keeping his eyes lowered, his lips set in a stubborn, displeased frown.

"...I didn't know they would get like this."

Erwin grinned and lightly scraped a nail over the same spot he kept tormenting. "Is that so? What were you intending to do exactly?"

This time, Levi sighed softly, turning his head to press his cheek into the pillow so he could breath deeply through his nose. Erwin continued to tease the spot, lightly scratching and rubbing over it the way one might pet a cat between its shoulders. Though he enjoyed the pleased little shudder he drew from the one beneath his fingers, he still desired an answer, so he pressed them down more firmly into the sensitive rash.

His answer did not come in the form of words, but in rather a hot, anxious breath. Levi looked up at him tentatively from beneath his long lashes and swallowed, his cheeks flushed. He didn't need to even open his mouth for Erwin to find the answer he sought. The desire he felt towards him was plain and open enough to see right there on his face.

Smirking to himself, Erwin did the unexpected and stood up from the bed. Levi watched him with a combination of disappointment and something more like frustration as Erwin crossed the room and began rooting through one of his drawers. From the beginning, he planned to help ease whatever pain Levi was feeling, but he didn't expect for it to turn into something like this. Fortunately, he found just the thing he was looking for: a glass bottle of massage oil. He looked over his shoulder at Levi and held it up for him to see and his smirk widened when he saw the way it made Levi's fingers tighten in the sheets in anticipation.

He found a small towel to bring along and returned to the bed. He settled himself down next to him, resting the towel over his thigh, and scooted closer to his side so he could lean over him. "Where should I start..." he muttered quietly, said more to himself than as a real question. The bright red stripes across Levi's ass interested him the most, but he didn't want to get there so soon. Just as when he enjoyed a piece of dessert, he liked to save the best parts for last. It heightened the enjoyment.

Levi's ears twitched when he heard the cap on the bottle being twisted off, but he kept his eyes closed and tried to look as impartial as possible as he relaxed into the sheets. That was just leaving him wide open. He must've realized. There was no way he hadn't, yet his eyes still flew open in surprise when he felt the first few, cold drops of oil hit the center of his back. He drew a breath, closed his eyes once more, and returned to looking just as unaffected as ever.

That was always a thing with him for some reason, but it gave Erwin something to strive for. The night was never a true success until he found the way to break down his hardened, unflappable exterior.

He swirled his fingers in the oil that pooled between his shoulders and slowly began to spread out his palm once his fingers were coated with it. He noticed with some interest that the spot directly between his shoulder blades was less red than the welts that ran directly over his shoulders. They must have kept his straps elevated enough to keep them from rubbing too firmly over the space in between. That meant that he hadn't even touched the most sensitive parts yet. If he was able to make Levi wiggle around by touching one of the spots that wasn't even the worst, then he wondered what kind of response he would receive if he touched one of the brighter welts.

The spot directly below his shoulders was safe, untouched by his gear. It was the spot farther down, at his lower back where the straps crossed over each other in an X that he was interested in the most. He watched Levi's face carefully as he brought his hand lower, feeling his own heart speeding up when he saw the way Levi's brows furrowed when his fingers neared the sensitive marks. He wasn't even touching them yet, only lightly touching the skin around them, but that much was enough to make Levi's muscles tense. It probably frustrated him, knowing that he was so close to them, yet uncertain of when he was going to apply direct pressure to them.

Just as his middle and forefinger neared the crux of the X, he drew them away. Levi finally lifted his head and looked behind himself, his eyebrows set in a scowl. He looked as though he were about to snap at him for stopping until he noticed him reaching for the bottle of oil. Erwin issued him a curious, amused look and Levi immediately stuck his face back into the pillow. He wasn't going to say it out loud – not yet at least – but he really enjoyed what he was doing so far and it was clear that he didn't want him to stop.

And he definitely wasn't going to. But he really loved to tease him.

He put a bit more of the oil in his palm and finally brought his hand down against his lower back. For a moment or two, he let it over there, his hand just barely touching Levi's raw skin so that he could watch him quiver anxiously. He lifted it again slightly to take another peek at the marks. Like the ones around his ass, they were redder than any of the other welts on him, likely due to the amount of movement he made with his hips whenever he walked. If he had his straps tightened like that all day, it was no wonder he gave himself such intense lines.

A part of him hesitated to press back down, but Levi wasn't shying away from the pain. The shifting of his hips even led him to believe that he was actively seeking it out, wanting him to touch them more. He knew that Levi enjoyed some roughness, but he'd never realized that he would be interested in something like this. It was a good thing he enjoyed giving Levi whatever he wanted, even if it was this.

A loud moan escaped past Levi's clenched teeth as Erwin dug the heel of his palm down firmly into the small of his back. He held onto Levi's hips with his free hand to keep him in place as he ground the other over the spot, right where the lines intersected. As soon as the sound left his mouth, one of Levi's hands shot up to cover his mouth as an embarrassed, red blush spread from his cheeks all the way to his neck. So it seemed that the pain really _did_ do something for him. In fact, Erwin was willing to guess that he was already hard based on the way he continued to try to move his hips, even while he held them.

He wanted to touch him. It was painful not to, considering the way Levi was affecting him now too, but he wanted to hold out just a little longer. Shifting around, he put one of his knees on Levi's other side so he could straddle him. Even as careful as he was, his legs still brushed against the marks along the sides of Levi's thighs and it made him whimper into the pillow. He leaned over him and took a moment to admire the sight of Levi underneath him, flushed and aching to be touched before he put both of his thumbs down in the center of his back and spread out his palms. He passed his hands over the marks that wrapped around his shoulders and let all of his weight go into it, pleased by all of the little appreciative sounds it brought from Levi's throat.

For a while, he continued to massage his back and shoulders like that, working his hands over all of the most sensitive lines, letting them wander down his ribs to tease the ones there as well. Levi sucked in a sharp breath when he briefly slid his hands underneath him as he followed the line that ran across his chest, right above his nipples. His hips lifted off the bed, but Erwin sat back, pressing his hips down against Levi's backside to keep him there. In that position, there was no way Levi wouldn't feel his dick pressing hard against the front of his pants as he eagerly ground himself against his ass.

It must have been the way the fabric of his pants felt against the welts, because Levi's breathing suddenly changed, growing much harder. He liked the way it felt to grind against him, so he didn't see the hurt in doing it again. Levi released another pleased groan and wrapped his arms around the pillow.

Erwin stretched, leaning over him to bring his mouth close to Levi's ear. "Does it hurt?" he asked, genuinely curious. "Or does it feel good?"

Levi sighed, thinking while Erwin massaged his shoulders. He tilted his head enough to look at him, glanced away for a short second, then looked back up. "Both," he replied.

Erwin waited to see if he would say anything additional, but his statement stayed with one word. Meanwhile, his hands continued to idly traverse his back until they arrived once again at his hips. He lifted himself off of him and reached for his waist to roll him over, but the second Levi realized what he was doing, his hands were slapped away.

"You'll ruin the bed," he said. Somehow, Erwin felt disappointed that that explanation contained more words than his previous response. He stared at Levi and Levi stared back without an ounce of amusement.

Erwin relented and grabbed the towel that he brought with him to the bed. "I can wipe it off. It might hurt, though..."

Levi gave him a slow, sly grin and rested back down. "I wouldn't be happy if you got oil all over the bed again, so I guess you gotta do what you gotta do."

He retrieved the towel and wasted no time, immediately bringing it down to Levi's back just to see him jump in surprise when the coarse material met his tender skin. Keeping one hand against his side, he ran the cloth over his shoulders and down the center of his back and passed over some spots multiple times just to be sure he didn't leave a trace of oil behind. He let the fingers on the hand at his side play a little lower and Levi visibly tried to restrain himself, trying to keep his body from instinctively seeking out his touch.

"There. I think that about does it. Now then..."

Levi didn't make a move to stop him this time as he grabbed him around the waist and easily flipped him over on the bed. As he expected, his cock looked painfully hard, flushed and purple around the head. He gripped his thighs and pushed them open, digging his fingers roughly into the parallel marks that ran around his thighs. Hearing the sounds he made, watching him anxiously lifting his hips off the bed, Erwin felt his self-control slipping away.

"You aren't afraid of letting anyone hear you tonight?" he asked, raking his nails over the welts around his inner thighs. Levi's breath hitched and even though he shut his mouth, he still continued to keen through his nose as he tortured his sensitive thighs. He kept his eyes on him as he brought his hands up a little higher to close around the base of his cock. Levi balled his fists in the sheets under him and swallowed a noise but much like Erwin's own self-control, his ability to restrain himself was slipping.

He couldn't help himself anymore. It was too difficult to sit there and watch his cock twitch and not do anything about it. Brushing one hand back through his hair, keeping the other around the base of Levi's cock, Erwin leaned down and took the whole length of it in his mouth. The second he felt his tongue against him, Levi cried out and kicked his legs out next to him on the bed. Erwin grabbed them and hoisted them up so that the backs of his knees rested comfortably over his shoulders. That way, he was able to swallow him and keep his hands on his thighs at the same time.

He looked up at him while he bobbed his head, applying just as much pressure with his tongue as he did with his hands around legs. Levi's size had some interesting advantages and he found this to be one of them. He had a petite cock to match his petite body, making it easy for him to fit the entire length of it in his mouth. While he would've felt content to bring him off right there in his mouth like that, he could tell that Levi still wanted something else. Slowly, he dragged his lips over his length and swirled his tongue around the head of it when he flicked his eyes up to look at him.

It seemed that Levi was unwilling to lay still any longer. Moving made him hurt, but hurting made him feel good and now he wasn't afraid to show it. He pushed up, grabbed Erwin by his bolo tie and pulled him closer to ravenously claw at his shirt and the gear that separated him from his bare skin. His eyes were wild, unfocused, and although his hands seemed to be everywhere at once, he was accomplishing nothing.

Erwin gently pushed his hands aside and set to work on his gear for him. While he worked on the straps that crossed over his chest, Levi wordlessly went for the ones around his waist. With more speed and ease than he seemed capable of in his currently agitated state, he was able to remove them. When he spotted the straps around his legs, he growled and furiously worked to remove those as well. Erwin was glad that he had the foresight to remove his boots upon entering the room because he could only image the frustrated craze they would've put Levi in if he hadn't.

Levi gathered up his gear once it was removed and hopped off the bed to place it down carefully on the chair next to the bed. Even at a time like this, his obsession was able to inject him with a certain patience he wouldn't have otherwise had. Erwin amused himself by wondering what was to become of the rest of his clothes once he got them off.

He had to distract Levi with his mouth to keep him from tearing them off of him. He managed to get all of the buttons on his shirt out before Levi got his hands back on his pants. Levi's mouth parted from his and he nipped and licked his way from his lips to his jaw to his ear where he breathed hotly, "Give it to me." With one hand, he deftly unbuttoned his fly and slid his hand beneath the waistband to wrap firmly around him. "Put your cock in me."

"That an order?" Erwin asked back, huffing half of a laugh through his nose. "You know you didn't have to even ask, but... I'm glad you did. I love that mouth of yours."

They fell back down to the bed together, Erwin rolling them so that he remained on top. Their lips found each other somewhere in between and Levi twisted his fingers in his hair, groaning into his mouth as Erwin grabbed his ass and kneaded his firm cheeks in his palms. The welts from his gear looked the worst there, but the pain seemed to do nothing but fuel Levi's arousal. He could feel it pressing against his stomach while they kissed, the head of it wet, slipping around on his skin.

"Levi," he muttered, trying to break away from Levi's lips which continually sought after his own. "Levi, stop it. Where's the oil?"

Those must've been the magic words because Levi immediately broke away to search for the body oil. After a moment of frantically twisting his head this way and that, Levi spotted the oil on the other side of the pillow and passed it to Erwin. Without even having to be told, he laid back down on his back and lifted up his legs, locking his knees together with his arms under his chin.

"Just put it in," he groaned.

Erwin laughed as he uncapped the oil and poured some into his palm. "Do you even realize how tight you feel if I don't do this first? It doesn't matter how many times we've done it."

"It's not my fault you have a monster cock," he growled with a frown, then swore when Erwin plunged two fingers inside of him without pretense.

"What was that? 'Just put it in?'" he asked, grinning smugly to himself as he watched Levi squirm around on his fingers. "How would you expect me to do something like that when it's hard enough for you to take two fingers at once?"

Levi let go of his legs to thrust one toward his head. Erwin dodged. "It's not my fault you have huge hands."

Erwin grabbed his leg in his free hand and squeezed it over an intersecting set of welts along his calf. "What about these? That's something you can take responsibility for."

"That's..." Levi bit down on his lip and whimpered as he stroked his thumb over the welts and worked the fingers in him deeper at the same time. He could tell that Levi might have had something else to say, but his fingers were quickly short-circuiting him, pulling his brain away from anything he may have been thinking.

He propped Levi's knees back up over his shoulders and used his freed hand to stroke the marks that ran across his lower belly, from hip to hip. His hand slid underneath Levi's cock and his hips bucked up, trying to meet his hand to receive more direct contact. The muscles in his stomach twitched whenever his nails touched the sensitive welts and his fingers quivered uselessly on the bed.

He could've been touching himself. Erwin wouldn't have stopped him at that point, but he was still holding himself back, choosing to let Erwin decide things for him. It made him feel warm to know that Levi preferred to trust his calls, even during times like these.

Levi was probably relaxed enough by now, but he twisted his wrist a little more, pushed his fingers in a few more times just to be sure first before asking. "Ready now?"

"Ngh-" That wasn't a word, he wanted to tell him. "Fuck. Just put it in already."

Chuckling, he sat back and finally worked his pants off the rest of the way, glad to be rid of them. As he pulled his shirt over his head, he noticed Levi watching and decided to show off a bit, straightening his back to flex the muscles in his chest and arms. Levi dragged his tongue over his top lip, his eyelids lowering in interest, and he pulled his knees back up to his chest.

"Come here."

Erwin grinned. He grabbed the bottle of oil and used a bit to coat himself, then scooted closer to lean over Levi. He always enjoyed this position. He'd taken him every which way by then, but he always preferred to have him where he could watch his face. It cost Levi some embarrassment, but he loved to see him in that first moment when he would slide his cock inside of him. Levi looked down to avoid his eyes, then couldn't look away when he saw Erwin positioning himself at his entrance. He glanced all over but his eyes kept getting draw back down and he watched, red faced, as he pressed the tip inside.

His hands slipped from his knees so that his arms could encircle Erwin's shoulders. Erwin grabbed him by the hips to keep them together and ended up pushing himself deeper in the process. Both of them groaned loudly at the same time and he couldn't help the short laugh that escaped him. Levi huffed and pinched the back of his neck and Erwin responded with a kiss, leaning down to angle his head into it. He felt Levi's fingers slowly massaging the back of his neck, heard the way his breathing was becoming deeper, more relaxed, and realized that now would be a good time to begin moving.

He let himself push in all the way to the hilt first, rewarded with a pleased gasp against his lips, then pulled out by a few inches to slowly slide back inside. Levi liked it all ways – sometimes slow, sometimes hard and ruthless, but it seemed like tonight was a slow kind of night. It was as though each agonizing movement of his hips made Levi unravel and unwind a little bit farther until he was clinging to him and making hot, pleased noises.

He glanced down when he realized that Levi had still made no attempts to touch himself and found his cock pressed between them, looking even harder than before if it were possible. Something had to be stopping him from doing anything about it. It was that darn analytical part of him again, but he quickly determined that the reason was simple. It had to be because of the welts all over him. Every time he moved, some part of him was touching them. The welts on his back were being irritated each time he moved on the bed, the ones on his legs rubbing against him whenever Erwin thrust into him or whenever Levi moved to meet those thrusts.

Absorbed in his own thoughts, his pace slowed down to a momentary halt.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked, sounding desperate. "Don't just stop now!"

He decided to test something without saying anything first and placed his hands down on Levi's chest. Levi's eyes followed and he watched the way they squeezed closed, felt the way he clamped a little tighter around his cock as he rubbed his palms along the line above his nipples.

"So – just to confirm – this is something you like, Levi?" he asked, picking up his hands.

Levi gasped at their disappearance and then quickly closed his mouth. "So what? It's not something that weird, is it?"

Although he was trying to make it sound like just a statement, Erwin could tell that he was trying to seek his approval. He smiled gently and put his hands back on Levi's chest and moved them in slow, light circles. "You know that I would be more than glad to do whatever you wanted. Next time, we can try something else that won't leave marks that will last for as long as these will. How does that sound?"

Levi's arms slid from his shoulders so he could cover his eyes with them. For a moment, he was confident that he wasn't going to say anything further, but then he heard him respond quietly. "I have some things in mind."

Smiling, Erwin leaned down to kiss him along his jaw and Levi lifted his arms to put them back up around his shoulders, tilting his head so he could catch his lips. Now, he didn't spare a single gasp each time Erwin came in contact with his welts. The sounds he made when he rubbed his palms over his chest were good enough to make Erwin worry about how long he was going to be able to hold on. It was already hard enough to manage his self-control and maintain the slow pace of his hips when Levi was so damn tight around him, even moreso than usual.

"Touch me," he gasped, grabbing Erwin's jaw between his palms. "Please. Fuck, it's starting to hurt."

"In the bad way, I take it?" Erwin asked, smirking. The scowl Levi issued him quickly melted into an expression full of relief and pleasure as his fist closed around his cock. He continued to tease his chest with one hand as the other worked over his arousal, holding nothing back. He could tell just how desperate Levi was to come now and he wasn't going to keep him from it, jerking his wrist swiftly, stroking him with purpose.

Levi bucked into his hand, driving himself down harder on his cock each time he moved his hips. Erwin swirled his palm over the head of his cock a couple times just to watch the way it made him clench his teeth. His hand slid along him, eased by his precum, and when Levi shifted his arms to grab him by the shoulders, he knew he was close. He kept up the pace with his hand and leaned down to run his tongue over one of his nipples. Struck by a sudden idea, he drew it between his teeth and that was when Levi gave one final thrust into his hand. He came over his hand, spurting against their stomachs, and Erwin groaned as he felt his insides constricting around him.

"God, it's like you don't believe me when I tell you how tight you are," he said, wincing as he sat up, putting his hands under Levi's knees to haul him back into position. Beneath him, Levi only snickered and spread out bonelessly on the sheets.

"I'll relax now. Finish however you'd like."

Erwin swallowed. "You don't mind if I come in you?"

"Go ahead. I'm good. You did good. You do whatever you want now."

Damn. It looked as though he'd fucked Levi into a blissful state of Nirvana. He wasn't even sure if he'd ever seen Levi looking so calm and relaxed and... amiable before. Levi pillowed his head in his hands and laid back to watch him with a satisfied smirk on his face.

So that was how it was...

He got what he wanted and then he was going to lay back and enjoy the show. Well, if that what he wanted, then Erwin was quite willing to give him a show. Holding onto his knees, he closed his eyes and sucked his lower lip between his teeth as he pulled out and slammed back in again. He was pleased with the gasp it drew from Levi and he continued just like that, thrusting slowly, but hard enough to draw a sound from him each time.

"Ngh. You're good. You're going to get me hard again if you keep that up."

That sounded like a compliment if Erwin had ever heard one. Brilliant strategist. Fearless commander. Satisfying lover. Yeah, he liked how that sounded.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to hold on for long enough to make Levi eat his words. Despite what he said about relaxing, Levi smirked and flexed his muscles around him. It hit him in just the right way, causing his hips to slam to a halt and he came with blinding force inside of him. His hands slid from his knees to his thighs where he gripped him tightly as he rode out the last few waves of his orgasm.

When he pulled out and opened his eyes and saw Levi laying there, he grinned. His face was totally flushed, the corners of his eyes glistening, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths. His cock twitched slightly but he took another deep breath to reign in his nerves and keep himself from getting hard again like he said.

He pushed a hand through his hair and grimaced when he realized how sweaty he'd gotten. "Ugh. Where'd that towel go?"

"That's the first thing you say after that?" Erwin laughed. "I think it fell off the bed."

Levi got up on his knees and crawled to the edge of the bed, hissing softly as the sheets rubbed over his welts. "Found it," he muttered. Erwin silently admired his ass as he hung off the side of the bed to grab it from the floor. Levi made a face at it, unhappy that he had to use something that had gotten on the floor, but he still sat back and wiped himself down with it.

He beckoned Erwin closer and gently cleaned him up.

"So," Erwin started, "next time...?"

Levi looked at the towel with a critical eye and eventually folded it so that none of the mess showed on the outside. "You can do a number of other things with the belts we wear," he said, putting the neatly folded towel down on the chair with their gear. "You're clever. I'm sure you see what I'm getting at."

"Oh..." He swallowed heavily. He was definitely going to keep that in mind. In fact, he was certain that he was going to be able to think about little else until the next time they were able to meet alone.

"I'm going to go shower," Levi announced, standing up from the bed.

That sounded like an invitation.


End file.
